


the wonders of ancient technology

by Zoadgo



Series: Smutember 2017 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Sort Of, s4 canon divergent, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: For Smutember Day 6 : Shower Sex





	the wonders of ancient technology

Roan has encountered a lot of things he’s unfamiliar with in his short time interacting with Skaikru. Most of it he finds annoying and confusing, and he simply ignores it as best he can. But showers? 

Holy gods, he loves showers. 

Growing up in Azgeda lands, one had to bathe in laborious drawn heated baths, or risk frostbite and hypothermia by using a natural source of water. Even in the height of summer, when the air was warm, the streams and rivers of Azgeda were still freezing cold. Roan was lucky enough to be a member of royalty and have easy access to baths when he was at home, but he was no stranger to shivering in a waterfall and furiously scrubbing away grime as quickly as possible.

The showers at the lab, though, are delightfully warm and ready at the twist of a handle. No need to inconvenience anyone to heat water, no trying to get the right temperature. Simply turn on the shower and step in, and that’s it. 

When Roan steps into the shower this time, he hopes that the cleansing waters can carry away the troubles of the day with them. Experimenting on humans… It wasn’t unheard of, especially in Azgeda culture, and it was definitely the right call, but that doesn’t stop it from being awful. Roan will do what he needs to, to save his people, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

Roan’s busy thinking of moral repercussions and rationalizing his actions when he hears the door to his room open. All thoughts immediately flee his mind and his heartrate kicks up. He calls back where he left his sword and mentally kicks himself. Of course, it’s on the bed in the connected room, where the intruder is. So all he’ll have to defend himself with is his bare hands.

Very bare hands. It occurs to Roan, as he prepares to grapple with whoever infiltrated the base and plans to attack him, that he might not have the upper hand given his lack of weapons or clothes.

The door to the bathroom opens, and as soon as Roan sees who steps through, he relaxes. Of course Clarke would just let herself into his rooms like she owns the place, he should have been expecting it. Roan sighs, and then realizes that his nudity might still be an issue. Skaikru are fussy about these things, and he doesn’t know how closely Clarke’s ideals run with theirs. 

“Clarke-” Roan starts to ask her why she’s here, but then she crosses the room towards him, pulling her shirt over her head, and Roan might have an idea. The words die in his throat as she discards her bra in the wake of her shirt, his eyes fixing on her breasts for a moment before he snaps them up to her face. There’s a look of grim determination plastered on her features, and Roan doesn’t quite know what to make of it.

Clarke successfully removes all of her clothing and is standing uncomfortably close to Roan before he realizes he should do something about this. Not that he doesn’t want to take advantage of what she’s offering him, but… It wouldn’t be right, right? He should stop her, she must be confused and upset by the actions of the day.

Granted, Clarke doesn’t seem upset as she takes a good, long look at all of him, before stepping forward into the spray of the shower and placing a hand on his chest. She drags it over his muscles, heading south, and Roan sucks in a breath, shaking his head and breaking free of the spell that is the sight of water gently caressing Clarke’s bare skin.

Roan gently grabs Clarke by the shoulders, very carefully keeping his eyes on her face and not allowing them to drag over her naked body as he so desperately wishes to. Her hand pauses on his lower abdomen, inches above his semi hard cock, and he hates himself for stopping her but knows that it’s the right thing to do.

“Clarke.” Roan’s voice is husky, and Clarke’s eyes snap up to his, “You’ve had a long day. Maybe we shouldn’t-”

“Don’t.” Clarke cuts him off, a fierce look on her face that sends desire coursing straight to his core. “I know what I want, Roan. I want this.”

Her hand wraps around the base of him abruptly, and Roan’s head falls back against the tile with a groan as she strokes him. Maybe he should try to fight her harder, but… In the time Roan has known her, he’s never seen Clarke do anything she doesn’t want to. He trusts her, on a level he doesn’t quite understand, so perhaps it’s fine to believe her when she says she wants this.

“Fuck, Clarke.” Roan gives in, groaning her name, and he devours her with his gaze as he so badly wants to. The water causes her blonde hair to cling to her shoulders, and he reaches up to brush it back. Clarke smiles triumphantly at his motion, and Roan feels like an idiot for ever doubting if she knew what she was doing.

Roan drags his attention down her body, following the path of rivulets of water over her breasts, curving around scars on her sides, hugging her hips and thighs. His mouth falls open slightly at the sight of her, as she continues to stroke him to his full length. She’s so beautiful, strong and confident in a way that attracts him like nothing else.

Reaching up and tangling a hand in the hair at the back of her skull, Roan pulls Clarke to him for a bruising kiss. It lands somewhere between an embrace and a struggle, lips and teeth clashing with furious urgency. Roan makes a noise somewhat akin to a growl when Clarke catches his lower lip between her teeth, and retaliates by grabbing her hip roughly and spinning them around to pin her back against the wall.

Roan pulls away from her slightly, bracing himself on the wall and bracketing her between his arms. Clarke pants slightly, looking up at him, and he delights in the flush spreading over her chest.

“You’re sure you want this?” Roan asks, dropping one of his hand to grip himself and line his cock up with Clarke’s entrance. It’s not the easiest angle to get, especially given that he’s trying to avoid slipping and falling on the water slicked tiles of the shower, but fucked if he won’t manage.

“Out of the two of us, you’re the only one who’s protested. Are you sure you want this?” Clarke echoes his words back to him, and Roan smiles. He presses his lips to hers again in a way of answer, less violent than before but still passionate as he slides slowly into her.

Clarke moans as Roan fully seats himself within her, and Roan sucks in a breath through his teeth at the tight heat of her. He takes a moment when he’s fully within her, resting his forehead against the tiles above Clarke’s shoulder, controlling himself. It would be far too easy to give into the warm embrace of her body, thrust a couple of times and spill himself like some young boy who’s never known a woman before.

As Roan composes himself, Clarke drops her mouth to his neck. She presses a kiss to his skin, then follows it with her tongue, chasing the water pouring over his back. Roan groans at that, and then Clarke nips at his skin, a sharp flash of pain that causes Roan to gasp.

“Oh, it that how we’re going to play it?” Roan rumbles, leaning back to look at Clarke and gripping her hip. She gives him a wicked smile, and Roan wipes it off her face by pulling slowly out of her, almost all the way, then snapping his hips forward in a punishing thrust. Clarke’s eyes slip shut as he repeats the motion, and she lets out a breathy moan that feeds straight into Roan’s dick.

Roan sets a brutal pace, and Clarke spurs him onwards with nails scraping at his back. When he hits a particularly good spot within in, Clarke gasps and bites her lower lip. Roan rescues it from her teeth by pulling her into another kiss, sliding his tongue along her lips. The water pouring over his back from the shower feels cool compared to the heat of their bodies moving together, and Roan loses himself in the drag of flesh and the lewd noises of their union.

Roan breaks his lips away from Clarke’s in order to moan as she clenches around him. She repeats the action, clearly deliberate, and Roan gasps out an Azgeda curse.

“Wicked woman.” Roan rumbles, and Clarke smiles.

“No worse than you,” she responds, catching her lower lip again as Roan thrusts within her particularly rough.

“Ain’t we a pair, then.”

Clarke agrees with a chuckle, and Roan delights in the sound of it, deep and sultry. Feeling his own end approaching fast, Roan drops his hand between their bodies to seek Clarke’s clit. He’s nothing if not a gentleman, he’ll be damned if he finishes before her. When he manages to get his thumb over Clarke’s clit, she lets out a sharp gasp, and Roan grins. 

“Fuck, Roan!” Clarke cries out, fingers digging into his back more viciously than before. Roan continues to circle and press on her clit with firm pressure as he watches her breath come more ragged in her chest, and feel her clenching around him becoming more erratic.

“Come on, Clarke,” Roan groans, “Just let go.”

Clarke does so with a loud moan, bearing down on Roan with all her might as her climax hits. Roan coaxes her through it with his thumb on her clit, then thrusts his hips a few more times before he comes undone himself. He spills his seed deep within her, groaning her name, and Clarke tangles her hand in his hair. When he slides his softening cock out of her, Clarke pulls his face to hers for a slow, lazy kiss.

Roan walks them backwards slowly into the full spray of the shower, his hands far more gentle resting on Clarke’s hips than they had been moments before. He gently runs his hands over the smooth curves of her body and between her legs, cleansing her of their exertions, and Clarke returns the favour to him.

Damn, does Roan ever love showers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying much on my Smutember works, but feel free to find me [on tumblr](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
